High School with a Twist
by bmw72792
Summary: Bella attends a prestigious prep school in Washington. Soon she finds her self in the middle of the two clicks that rule the school. Drama, Hott Guys, Clicks, Romance, Backstabbing, and Players ...What else is High school about?
1. Home Sweet Home

**This is just some random idea i got...I hope you guys like it..Send me any type of questions commetns..or positive/constructive criticism. Review and ENJOY!! **

**Ch.1- Home Sweet Home**

* * *

**BPOV**

Mom dropped me off at the airport and hugged me tightly before I left to find my terminal.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me for the millionth time in the past hour.

"Yes mom, don't worry...I'll be fine" I assured her with a small smile. She looked me in the eyes and instantly saw through my facade. She always teased me for being an open book. She smiled anyways

"Call me when you land" she reluctantly let me go... "Oh and say hi to Charlie for me"

Charlie is my father, also known as Chief Swan to the townspeople of Forks. I gathered my belongings which consisted of two small suitcases. Renee and I had managed to buy myself a new winter wardrobe. My Arizona clothes would be useless against the constant rain and snow in the damp town of Forks. As I began walking towards the security checkpoint I heard Renee calling my name. I turned around and saw my mom running to me.

"Bella" she wrapped her arms around me in a warm, loving embrace "I love you" she whispered before letting me go.

"Love you too mom"

"Have a safe flight!" she called to me as I walked towards the checkpoint.

After saying our final goodbyes I went through security and boarded the plane for the three and a half hour flight to Washington.

While on the plane my mind drifted to thoughts of Meyer Preparatory, the most prestigious in dorm preparatory on the West coast with an unbelievable population of nearly 3,500 students. From what I've heard it's made up of a bunch of snobby, stuck up rich kids. This is where i would be finishing my last two years of high school. I stared out of the window watching as we slowly passed the white blankets of cloud, soon I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. We hope to see you again." The voice over the intercom woke me up. "Please keep your seatbelts fastened until the captain has removed the seatbelt warning". "On behalf of the crew and the captain, welcome to Washington" Soon the seatbelt warning light blinked off. _Finally...I can stretch!_

After loading off of the plane and gathering my luggage from the carousel I made my way to the front of the airport to wait for Charlie. Within minutes the all too familiar black and white cruiser pulled up, and out came Charlie.

"Hey Kiddo!" he greeted me warmly with his famous one armed hug.

"Hey Ch-dad" I smiled

"Here let me get that for you" He reached down for my bags and quickly loaded them into the trunk.

"I was thinking, you can spend the night at home and rest and I'll drive you to school tomorrow so you can get settled in" He turned on the engine and began the drive home.

"Sounds good dad" I stared out of the window as an awkward silence settled. Green, that's all I saw as I continued to stare out the window. For miles all I could see were the big green pine trees.

Soon we were pulling up into the driveway. The house looked the same as I last saw it.

"Hey Bells, why don't you just run upstairs and relax for a bit, dinner will be ready shortly." He began unloading my luggage. _Since when does Charlie cook. _

"Um…are you sure you don't need help with anything……cooking?" I managed to keep myself from laughing. Last time Charlie attempted cooking...it didn't end too well. Let's just say Charlie isn't exactly the cooking type.

"Hey, your old man's been cooking for himself for the past three years!" he defended himself

"Dad, I don't think delivery pizza and Chinese takeout count" I laughed. I just couldn't help it. He looked at me with a frown

"Alright alright, whatever you say" I sighed and ran eagerly to my room….bad idea…thanks to my clumsiness I had managed to trip not once...not twice but three times. I'm not exactly the most graceful person in the world...and everybody knows it.

My room looked the same as it had three years ago. The scent of pine still lingered in the air from the wooden cabinets. The walls were painted the same light blue as I had left them. Everything was in the same exact spot that I had left it. It was good to be home.

"Bells!" Charlie was yelling from below "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming" I yelled while running down the stairs…once again I tripped, skipping 6 steps in the process…Ouch

For dinner Charlie had made spaghetti and garlic bread. The noodles were way undercooked and the bread was slightly burnt…but I wasn't going to say anything…this was a major accomplishment for Charlie...compared to last time…

After we finished eating diner, and cleaning up the kitchen, Charlie went to go watch some sports game.

"Hey dad I'm going to bed!" I announced walking towards the stairs..

"Wait...aren't you forgetting something?" he asked opening his arms for a hug

"Sorry dad" I walked over to him a gave him a hug

"Go get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow" he said focusing his attention back to the TV

"Well I'll see you in the morning" I said as I slowly walked up the stairs...after tripping 5 times I finally learned not to run up the stairs.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

"Bella!!" ... "You better get moving!" I woke to the sounds of Charlie's voice yelling somewhere in the distance.. "Are you even awake yet!!"

"I'm up" I called sitting up in bed…_Today should be interesting_

After a quick breakfast I raced to my room to change. Since school didn't start till tomorrow the uniforms weren't required today. _Thank god! _I wasn't exactly looking forward to the whole uniform thing. Today I decided on dark jeans and a simple blue top and my favorite tennis shoes. I pulled my long dark brown hair into a ponytail and stared at the mirror. My skin was the same pale ivory color; you wouldn't think that I was from Arizona, where all the normal girls had flawless, golden tans. I was anything but normal. I was short, coming in at 5'4; rather petite…my skin was abnormally white. My face was plain, and heart shaped. I had boring brown eyes. The worst part was my blush. I examined my self some more in the mirror.

"Come on Bells!" Charlie yelled from downstairs

"I'll be down in a minute!" I replied dabbing on some light, clear lip gloss, and applying a light coat of black mascara. I finished packing the last of my bags and hurried down the stairs…carefully. Charlie quickly loaded them into the back of the oh so embarrassing cruiser...and soon, we were on the way to Meyer Preparatory.

**A.N**

**So what are your thoughts? PLease review.. I'll make the next chapter longer. And it will get better..this was just a starter...**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	2. Meeting the Player and Queen Bitch

**Wow this chapter is really long. I worked really hard on this chapter so i hope you guys enjoy it, and PLEASE take a few seconds to review. I love hearing all of your thoughts, comments or criticism good or bad...So GO READ!**

**Ch.2- Meeting the Players and Bitches**

* * *

**BPOV**

I continued to stare aimlessly out the window, watching the surroundings pass by in a blur. The weather was the usual, cold, damp, and wet…what else could you expect from Washington? I had lost track of time, and we were now pulling in to Meyer Preparatory. The whole campus was surrounded by lush, green pine trees; some towering over 200 feet high. In the middle of all the greenery was the main building. It looked like a medieval or gothic castle, like the ones you would see in Transylvania or Romania, where Count Dracula probably would have lived. _That's a nice thought…the place I'll be living for the next 2 years of my life looks like a castle straight out of a vampire horror movie...very comforting… _It looked like it would probably date way back to the 1600's. Mostly made of gray stone and brick, it was at least 100 feet high. The large windows were intricately designed in old fashioned patterns. Along the roof line there were dozens of solid, stone gargoyles. _That's original. _They didn't exactly send out that warm, fuzzy, homey feeling. The gargoyles were hunched over as if ready to attack; their razor sharp canines ready to bite. It was if they were frozen in motion. I shuddered as I examined them some more.

"Well…here we are honey..." Charlie said pulling into the parking lot. He cut the engine as he began to examine the campus.

"Pretty neat huh?" he continued looking around in awe.

I couldn't help but notice all the shiny, expensive cars surrounding us. I felt like we were in a sports car dealership. Every car looked as if it were brand new. I'm sure they were all some sort of special, limited edition. There were brand new Mercedes, Corvettes, limited edition Escalades, shiny Lexus', convertible Porsches, Lamborghini's…everything you could imagine. _Definitely a spoiled, rich kids school…_ And here I was in Charlie's 15 year old, rusty police cruiser. I could see everyone's curious stares as well as looks of disgust in our direction as they stared at the police cruiser parked among the rows of expensive cars.

"Well I guess we should get you checked in huh?" Charlie said removing my suitcases from the trunk.

"Don't worry about me dad, I got it from here" I gave him a hug and quick kiss on his cheek as I reached for my luggage.

"Are you sure honey?"… "I'm off duty till 5:00"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it, besides it's a long drive back" I assured him with a smile

"Well, if you're sure" he said giving me one last hug before heading back to the driver's side "Oh…and don't forget to call your old man every once in while…if you're not to busy with all your boyfriends that is" he teased with a sly grin

"Dad" I sighed. "I haven't had any boyfriends since the first grade….I don't think I'll have to worry about that now." Back home in Arizona all the guys went for the ditsy, fake, bleached blondes with perfect tans_ (usually fake)_, over done makeup, big chests _(plastic)_, that were slutty and easy. _It's probably the same thing here…_

"Well…you just tell them boys to keep their scrawny hands to themselves…my shotgun is loaded and I'm not afraid to use it" he winked _Ahhh_ _Charlie will be Charlie …..Playing the overprotective, fatherly role_

With one last wave he was off, driving back home to Forks. I quickly grabbed my small suitcases and headed towards the main building. The large iron doors screeched loudly as I pulled them open with all my might. I gasped as I looked around the room. The ceilings seemed like they were miles high. All around me there were large stone pillars, carved carefully into perfect spirals. The windows that were intricately designed shed little light from the outside…but the large, crystal chandeliers made up for that. Up above, there were dozens of large, glowing chandeliers, sending endless amounts of light all around the room. The stone floor was covered with thick, detailed carpets. The walls had little free space, covered with portraits of previous Deans, Alumni; Patron's and founders plastering every square inch. To the right was a marble stair case…probably leading to the second and third floors. Everything was carefully designed with detail I walked up to the front desk at the right corner of the lavish room after regaining my composure.

"Hello" The kind looking lady from behind the desk greeted

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan...I'm a new student" I informed her shyly

"Oh, yes…Isabella Swan" She began rummaging through some papers on her desk... "Ah hah...here we are…Isabella Marie Swan...is that correct?" she looked at me as I nodded

"Perfect, well here is your room number and key, you have 1 room mate, and she has already checked in" she paused and handed me a map, my room number and key.

"Your room is 307…that is on the third floor of Richardson Hall…if you need any help finding anything feel free to come and ask alright?" she smiled warmly at me... "Oh and my name is Mrs. Shore"

"Thank you for all your help" I smiled in return

"Have a nice day dear" she waved getting back to filing papers

According to the map I was halfway to Richardson Hall…which was to the left of McArthur and Riley Hall and to the right of Bradley Hall…or was it the other way around? _I'm so lost… _Along the way I passed by many students…who obviously knew they're way around this confusing place. _Maybe I should stop and ask for help…no I can just find it myself…_Me and my pride...I wandered around even more and managed to get even more lost…I must look pathetic. I was too busy staring at my map and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking until I collided with a wall...or so I thought. My suitcases went flying along with the papers in my hand. I felt myself falling forward. _Here we go again. _I braced myself for the hard impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped as I stared into the 2 golden orbs of my savior. I stared into his golden eyes then looked at his face. He was a god. He had perfect, disheveled hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, but still looked sexy. His skin was as pale if not paler than mine with a luminescent glow. He grinned as I gasped…._he's obviously used to this kind of attention…Player..._ He quickly steadied me on my feet and reached down to gather my things.

"I believe you…dropped this" he said resisting a laugh as he looked me up and down. His eyes lingered on my chest. _What a perv!_

"Hey" I snapped my fingers in his face "My eyes are up here buddy" His friends behind him laughed. Sure he was handsome and perfect and all but no one is going to treat me like a piece of meat.

He grinned and smirked as I crossed my arms over chest in annoyance.

"I don't believe I've introduced my self" he said in a seductive voice like velvet…"Edward Cullen" he stated in a cocky manner as he stuck out his hand….

"Bella Swan" I replied grasping his hand lightly. I shuddered as my hand touched his cold skin; the moment our hands touched it was as if I was jolted with electricity. I pulled my hand back in shock, he did the same. All of a sudden there was a huge gust of wind sending chills down my spin. I looked back up at Edward and gasped. His eyes were no longer golden but had turned pitch black. He looked tense as he clutched his hands into fists. I heard a faint growl escape his lips as he stared at me darkly. _Is this guy mental?? _Four words…if looks can kill. Edward continued to stare at me intently as he slowly began to move forward. He was stopped by two of his friends that had been watching.

"Come on Edward"…. "Let's go" The taller of his two friends whispered. He was burly, with brown curls and the same golden eyes.

"Edward...not here" his other friend with blonde locks and the same golden eyes urged faintly

His two friends practically dragged him away as he continued to glare at me with pure hatred. Leaving me standing confused…and still lost may I add. _What was that about...he looked like he wanted to kill me! _I gathered my bags and went up to the next group of people hoping for some help with finding Richardson Hall. _They looked exactly like the girls back home…plastic, snobby and fake._

As I approached them one girl with brown wavy hair tapped the anorexic looking bleached blonde in the center and began whispering in her ear. _Need attention much? _She was probably the queen of the click or something ..._Let's just get this over with… _

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys know where Richardson Hall is?" I asked the main blonde girl. She glared in disgust as she looked me over, probably disapproving my lack of designer wear.

"Who do you think you are, flirting with my boyfriend…skank?" she sneered with pure venom, while her followers giggled in the background. _Ok who does this girl think __she__ is?_

"Uhh I don't even know your boyfriend...or you for that matter" this girl was really getting on my nerves, I mean I hadn't been mean to her so why did she have to act like a compete bitch._ I've taken enough of this shit over the past 2 years in Arizona and there's no way I'm going to put up with it now…_"And to be honest I'm surprised that anyone would be able to put up with you and your slutty-ness" my voice was dripping with sarcasm. Her possy behind her gasped as I finished insulting her. Apparently no one has ever dared. They're a bunch of brainless followers. _It's a pity_

"Edward Cullen is mine" she said through clenched teeth. _Oh…that explains it. Why don't I have some fun with this. _I grinned slyly as the thought crossed my mind.

"Really, cause he just told me that he broke up with some skanky, bitchy girl" I pretended I was thinking off the name "yeah I don't remember her name, he just told me she's a major slut...he must've been talking about you" I smirked at her priceless expression.

"You can't talk to me like that you little bitch!" she screeched bringing her hand up as if preparing to slap me.

"Really?...cause I believe I did" I said feigning innocence twirling a piece of hair as I watched her face turn 4 shades of red.

Her hand shot forward ready to strike my face. Just as it came less than inches away a hand caught it. I noticed two girls standing to the right. They both had familiar golden eyes, and were glaring intently at the "queen" of the posy. The one girl that stopped the bitch from slapping me was medium height with long blonde curls and a perfect figure. She looked like she should be on the cover of some sports magazine. She was the type of girl that all the girls envied and all the guys wanted to date. The girl besides her was short…even shorter than me, with black, spiky hair and a petite figure. Both were extremely pale, and beautiful.

"Now Lauren…don't frown" the blonde smirked "you'll get wrinkles faster, well…more than you already have" she smiled widely as Lauren shrieked and turned to glare at me.

"Watch your back" she growled with every ounce of venom. _Whatever… _She turned around and stormed off angrily, her designer heels clicking loudly against the stone pavement. Her possy ran closely behind, trying to keep up.

"Thanks for the help" I smiled warmly to the two strangers.

"No problem, it's nice to see someone stand up to that slut for once" The blonde smiled

"My name is Alice and this is my friend Rosalie" the short pixie-like girl smiled brightly

"You can just call me Rose" the blonde smiled

"Nice to meet you…my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella" I replied as they smiled warmly (haha ironic)

"So what did you do to make Lauren so pissed at you?" Alice asked curiously

"Oh…she accused me of flirting with her boyfriend" I sighed _He was the one that started flirting with me….until he went mental. _

"Ha!" they both laughed... "Lauren with one guy…for a period of time longer than one hour?" they laughed… "Not possible"

"Lauren is the queen skank of the school, and that was her royal possy of sluts" Rosalie stated matter of factly

"Yea…I didn't really picture her as the girlfriend type" I laughed along with them.

"So what room are you in?…we can help you find it, you look a little lost." Alice chirped brightly motioning towards the crumpled map in my hands.

"Thanks so much, this place is so big and confusing…ah I'm in Richardson Hall room 307."

"Really!!" Alice bounced up and down excited... "Rose and I are in room 306!! That's right across the hall!" she squealed happily. _Maybe the next two years won't be so bad after all…._

Within ten minutes Alice and Rose had led me to Richardson Hall. It was huge! There was a total of three stories, like all of the other dorms. The building looked exactly like the main building, just a little smaller. Thankfully they had installed elevators going to each floor along with stairs. It would've been a pain to walk up and down three flights of stairs everyday.

"303…305…307... this is your room" Alice said pointing to the door... "We'll be right across the hall if you need anything!" she exclaimed _I wonder if she's always this…hyper? _Rose must've noticed the look on my face and smiled.

"Alice is the hyper one of the group" she smiled "You'll learn to love her" we both laughed as Alice gave us a stern look.

"Anyways...we'll let you get settled in… I can tell were going to be great friends" Alice squealed as she gave me a hug, followed by Rose.

"Are you psychic or something?" I joked as I noticed Alice and Rose's smile falter for a slight second.

"Funny….Bella" Alice laughed.. "Let's meet up tomorrow to pick up our schedules k?" she said taking out her room key

"Sounds good, just knock on my door" I said as I waved them goodbye taking out my key.

"Hey...any one here?" I called into the large room. I heard shuffling then a girl appeared in front of me. The girl was slightly taller than me, with brown curly hair and glasses.

"Hi, you must be my room mate" she smiled shyly... "My name is Angela Weber"

"Hey Angela, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" _She seems like a sweet girl._

Angela gave me a tour of the room and helped me unpack my suitcases as we talked about the basics. After we finished unpacking we sat with a box of pizza and talked about random things. Like me, she also loved to read. We both loved the classics, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre…. I also learned that she had a boyfriend named Ben Crawley.

"I'm sure you two will get along perfectly" she smiled as I went to take a quick shower. After showering and changing into my pajamas I said a quick goodnight to Angela. I let myself relax into the covers of the bed as I replayed today's events. _Let's see I got hit on by a god...player….got into a bitch fight… met some pretty cool people...yup just your average day. _Soon my mind drifted off into a deep sleep wondering about what tomorrow would bring.

**A.N**

**So what did you guys think? this was the longest chapter i've ever typed..so please review and if you have any suggestions feel free to post them. **

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


End file.
